Guilty Hero
by death-in-the-orchard
Summary: SaitoxKenshin Yaoi Short Kenshin is abducted by slavers and Saito saves him. contains rape...somewhat detailed, so fair warning


A man grabbed Kenshin, slipping the drug soaked clothe over his face. Kenshin struck at the man before falling unconscious in the man's hands. The man tossed Kenshin across his back and walked out of the ally. He walked past a group of Shinsengumi and one of them stopped suddenly as the man passed in front of him.

I couldn't sense him at all, Saito thought to himself in disbelief. The man soon rounded a corner, but not before Saito noticed the patch of red hair on his shoulder.

His companions were already questioning the unresponsive Saito when he said aloud to himself, "No way in hell…" Saito looked at his men. "Go on ahead, I'm going to look into something." Saito said as he ran after the strange man.

Rounding the corner, Saito didn't see the man. Then a billowing cloud of dust alerted him of a carriage that was leaving the city limits. He hesitated, but decided on calling a carriage for himself, knowing that running after the other would be impossible. Stepping into one, he instructed the driver to follow the other carriage that was barely within seeing distance. Saito sat back, running the image of the man and the red hair over and over again in his mind.

Kenshin woke up on the cold floor, his arms and legs bound, he was gagged, and his katana missing. A small group of slavers were discussing him. Debating between selling him to a brothel, raping him, or holding him ransom, the men were huddled in a circle, one man seemed to stand out more than the others. The leader, Kenshin thought as he looked at the man. Suddenly the leader looked back at him. Kenshin glared at him coldly as he walked over to Kenshin. He squatted and picked up Kenshin's face off of the ground.

"You're a pretty boy, aren't you? An unlucky son-of-a-bitch though." He chuckled darkly, stoking Kenshin's cheek with his finger from the same hand that held his face. Kenshin's glare became darker. The man smiled greedily. "I want this one." He said to his men, and they nodded. The leader didn't do this often, and he let them have their pick once in a while, so they didn't think much about refusing their leader this treat. They left the room. From the state of the walls, Kenshin guessed that they were in the middle of no-where, in some abandoned shack.

The man pushed Kenshin onto his back and loomed over him. With a sadistic smile, the leader's hand crept slowly into Kenshin's shirt and he watched as Kenshin fidgeted and recoiled from his touch. He stopped and ripped his sleeve, blindfolding Kenshin who protested.

The man kissed Kenshin's cheek and then licked it. His tongue traveled to Kenshin's throat, where he kissed it and slipped off Kenshin's shirt. He stopped slowly and got up as he heard commotion outside. He opened the door, but was immediately cut down as Saito walked into the room. There he saw Kenshin restrained and helpless on the ground, half naked. His body jerked with desire as he walked over to Kenshin. He gazed at Kenshin with lust and stripped off his own shirt and removed his sheath from his waist. He bent over Kenshin, and ran his hand down Kenshin's neck and then his chest, removing his pants when he got to them. Kenshin jerked and moved away from Saito, but Saito grabbed Kenshin where he was newly exposed, making Kenshin choke on a gasp. Kenshin shivered as Saito licked his neck and pumped his hand. Kenshin let out a muffled cry.

Convinced that Kenshin was entirely helpless in his grasp, he undid Kenshin's gag and forced his tongue into Kenshin's mouth roughly, licking Kenshin's own tongue. He relished Kenshin's gasping sob as he pulled away, and he stopped pumping Kenshin's slick and swollen length. He undid his own pants and took one of Kenshin's legs so that he was positioned between them. Kenshin whimpered, but didn't bother to say anything to the man he believed to be the leader of the slavers.

Kenshin let out a loud cry of pain as Saito entered, and his back arched and his body stiffened. Saito played with Kenshin's nipples, making him yelp and shudder. He trailed his tongue up to the back of Kenshin's neck and nipped at it repetitively. He thrust into Kenshin more savagely, wanting to hear Kenshin's voice and sobs. Saito licked Kenshin's tears before gripping his waist to travel deeper into him. Saito panted and finally came inside of Kenshin. He pulled out and surveyed the broken body beneath him.

Kenshin curled into a ball, shivering violently, and tears stained the blindfold as he cried silently. Grasped by lust, Saito raped Kenshin two more times before feeling content. Kenshin passed out from fatigue, just as Saito had expected. Gently he cleaned, unbound, and redressed Kenshin. He carried Kenshin outside and prepared to walk back to Kyoto, but suddenly Kenshin woke up with a gasp. He looked up in terror at Saito, but on seeing his face, his terror turned to surprise.

"Saito?" Kenshin said weakly.

"Yes." Saito said calmly.

Kenshin broke down, sobbing. He couldn't speak for a moment, then calming, he looked up at Saito. "You saved me?"

Saito nodded. "I killed them all."

Kenshin gripped his shirt, his arms shaking. "Thank you…" he whispered.

Saito pressed Kenshin's face to his chest. "Shh…Shhh." He said as Kenshin shivered and tears rolled down his cheeks. "It's okay now…shhh…it's going to be okay." Saito comforted him, holding Kenshin gently as he walked. "Kyoto's not very far away, less than a mile. We'll be there soon."

Kenshin started. "I can't go back in this state!" Kenshin said, terrified of the thought of the others seeing him like this.

"I'll get a room, by the time we get there you'll be somewhat presentable."

Kenshin rested his head against Saito's chest. "Thank you Saito….thank you…" Kenshin dozed and fell asleep, but tears continued down his face and his body did not cease to shiver.

At the inn, Kenshin was awoken by Saito, and he let down and walked in. They got a room and once inside Kenshin began to get into his own bed. Saito stopped him, pulling him into an embrace. Kenshin shivered but then relaxed in Saito's arms. Lulled by Saito's warmth and comfort he got into Saito's bed with him and fell in Saito's arms. Saito, brushed away Kenshin's tears and fell asleep, lulled by Kenshin's breathing.


End file.
